ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cave (company)
| location_city = Shinjuku, Tokyo | location_country = Japan | key_people = Kenichi Takano Tsuneki Ikeda Shinobu Yagawa | industry = Video game industry | products = Bullet hell shoot 'em ups | assets = JP¥ 874,251,193 (FY 2012)Company Overview | num_employees = 158 (FY 2012) | subsid = Beads Mania (merged with Cave on June 1, 2008) Mini4WD Networks Co., Ltd. (44.8% stake) Declease ltd. 2014 (9.2% stake) | homepage = cave.co.jp }} , or CAVE for short, is a Japanese video game company founded in 1994 by former employees of Toaplan following its bankruptcy. They are known primarily for their "bullet hell" shoot 'em ups; from 1995 up to 2010, CAVE was one of the most prolific shoot 'em up developers in the Japanese market. Alongside this, CAVE has produced a variety of other types games for arcades, home consoles, PCs, and smartphones, also dating back to 1995. "CAVE" is an acronym for "Computer Art Visual Entertainment". History During a stockholder meeting in August 2011, the company changed the English company name to 'CAVE Interactive Co., Ltd'.英ゲームメディア「Pocketgamer.biz」にて副社長 渡邉幹雄のインタビューが掲載！ However, the foreign www.caveinteractive.com domain name had already been established in May 15, 2011.CAVE Launches New English Website Key staff members include Tsuneki Ikeda (director and COOTsuneki Ikeda (Person) ) and Makoto Asada (game development department headMakoto Asada (Person) ) who left the company in 2013.Makoto Asada leaves Cave On January 24, 2014, community manager "Masa-King" announced that the Cave-World Twitter and blog were shutting down on February 28, 2014,To all CAVE WORLD supporters | CAVE WORLD Official Blog terminating all existing English social media presence in the west. Within the Guinness World Records, Cave holds the record for the "most prolific developer of danmaku shooters", having released 48 games in the genre since 1995 as of October 2010. Subsidiaries *Mini4WD Networks Co., Ltd. (ミニ四駆ネットワークス株式会社) is a joint venture of CAVE Co., Ltd. and Tamiya established in 2006-02-01.ケイブとタミヤ、新会社「ミニ四駆ネットワークス」を設立「ミニ四駆オンラインレーサー」等を展開ミニ四駆ネットワークス（株） 設立のお知らせ *ORANGE AND PARTNERS Co., Ltd. (株式会社オレンジ・アンド・パートナーズ): A marketing division. On 2006-08-30, CAVE Co., Ltd. announced the establishment of the subsidiary, effective on 2006-09-05.子会社設立のお知らせ *CAVE Asset Management Co.,Ltd. (株式会社ケイブアセットマネジメント): Stock management and investment division. On 2006-08-30, CAVE Co., Ltd. announced the establishment of the subsidiary, effective on 2006-09-20-30. *Declease ltd., International Co., ( 日曜日の生 ): It/os management and development division. On 2014-18-09, Cave Co.,Ltd. announced about subsidiarity of Declease ltd., International Co., Former subsidiaries *CAVE ONLINE ENTERTAINMENT CO., LTD. (株式会社ケイブ・オンライン・エンターテイメント): On 2005-07-13, CAVE Co., Ltd. announced the establishment of the subsidiary specialized in online entertainment, with CAVE and Kenichi Takano owning 90% and 5% stakes, respectively. The company would be established on 2005-07-15.（株）ケイブ・オンライン・エンターテイメント 設立のお知らせ The subsidiary was established with CAVE, Kenichi Takano owning 92.3%, and 5.1% stakes respectively, with Kenichi Takano as the subsidiary's CEO and president.当社子会社 「株式会社ケイブ・オンライン・エンターテイメント」 設立登記のお知らせ On 2006-07-24, CAVE Co., Ltd. announced merging the subsidiary and the online business into the parent company, effective on 2006-09-01.子会社の吸収合併に関するお知らせ *Appci Corporation (アプシィ株式会社), a video game, music, and online content development company; formerly known as Tabot, Inc. (タボット株式会社) before June 1, 2018. *Beads Mania: Vendor of fashion accessories. On 2005-05-31, CAVE Co., Ltd. originally announced the establishment of beads accessory division beginning on 2005-06-01.組織変更に関するお知らせ On 2005-07-01, CAVE Co., Ltd. announced the complete acquisition of Craze Company (クレイズカンパニー株式会社) previously done in 2005-06-30 and became a 100 subsidiary of CAVE, which owned the Beads Mania (ビーズマニア) online shop.クレイズカンパニー株式会社の株式譲受のお知らせ On 2005-07-06, Craze Company was renamed to Beads Mania (ビーズマニア株式会社).子会社の商号変更に関するお知らせ株式会社ケイブ の有価証券報告書 (2010年06月01日 - 2011年05月31日 期) On 2008-05-07, CAVE announced the integration of Beads Mania business, effective on 2008-06-01.ビーズマニア株式会社（当社子会社）の事業統合に関するお知らせ On 2010-5-19, CAVE announced the sales of Beads Mania shop and the associated mobile phone site to Tougenkyou Inc. tentatively on 2010-05-31, and the closure of CAVE's shops within Nihonbashi Mitsukoshi in 2011-7.コマース事業の一部譲渡ならびに事業の廃止に関するお知らせ Marketing * Since 2006, CAVE has hosted CAVE Matsuri, a yearly festival in which several announcements regarding company affairs are made. Also, some titles are offered exclusively at this event such as Mushihimesama Cave Matsuri ver 1.5.Arcade games | CAVE Database The most recent festival was held on May 5, 2013. * A character of the same name represents the company within the company-collaborative RPG Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. Games developed Arcade games CAVE's arcade titles have used various arcade boards over the years. Earlier titles used a CAVE-designed board based on a Motorola 68000 CPU, with later releases moving over to the PGM (Poly Game Master) hardware, and then, starting with Mushihimesama, onto boards based on the Hitachi SH-3 CPU. CAVE dabbled in PC-based hardware for Deathsmiles II, but switched back to SH-3 for later titles. Console games On March 28, 2013 Cave released a special bundle called Cave Shooting Collection which contained all Xbox 360 titles published by them to that date (Akai Katana, Deathsmiles, Deathsmiles IIX, DoDonPachi Daifukkatsu Black Label, DoDonPachi Daifukkatsu Ver 1.5, Espgaluda II, Muchi Muchi Pork & Pink Sweets, Mushihimesama, Mushihimesama Futari Ver 1.5, and a download voucher for Guwange on XBLA), a disc containing all DLC for the aforementioned titles, 7 "superplay" DVDs, and a 10-disc soundtrack selection with songs from all of the included games except Guwange.Cave's Gigantic Xbox 360 Shooter Collection Has 11 Games + A Disc Just To Install DLC - Siliconera This bundle was re-released as Cave Shooting Collection Complete on May 22, 2014 including DoDonPachi SaiDaiOuJou but not including the soundtrack collection.Cave Shooting Collection Complete Packs 11 Games And 7 Playthrough DVDs - Siliconera ;Notes Not released outside Japan but release is region-free. Not released outside Japan but regular edition release is region-free. Not released outside Japan and Europe but release is region-free. Mobile games See also *Toaplan *Bullet hell References External links * Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:1994 establishments in Japan Category:Software companies based in Tokyo